


Lesson Time

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Clumsiness, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether or not Ash actually learned anything, Cilan wasn't about to say no to time alone with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanakiBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/gifts).



Cooking had never been Ash's strong suit. Kind of understandable, since he was a trainer first and foremose, but Iris had insisted Cilan have a break from the stove now and then, "good as his food was".

So Cilan took it upon himself to teach his boyfriend how to cook. He still didn't think it was necessary, he didn't _mind_ doing all the cooking, but maybe Ash wouldn't mind learning a new skill? Besides, any excuse to spend time alone with Ash was a good one in his book.

"Okay, the first thing you need is a good, sturdy apron. Things can get everywhere when you're in the groove," he said, and helped Ash put on one of his spare aprons. Actually, it was one of Chili's and it was too big on Ash, but a few pins and some masking tape took care of it.

"Right!" Ash grinned. "So, what's on the menu for today? Leek soup? Pasta? Fruit salad? Teriyaki chicken?"

"Let's start with something easy, like scrambled eggs," Cilan said. "There's more to it than meets the eye, actually! First, the eggs need to be perfectly shaped without a single flaw in the shell. Weak spots or cracks can mean bad things!"

"Oh...I didn't think of that. I never checked them whenever Mom made eggs," Ash said. "Um, but these all look fine!"

"Not quite." Cilan took two eggs from the basket and held them up. "See, this one has a perfectly hard and smooth shell with a few spots. This one, on the other hand, has a big spot right here. Now, some freckles on the shell are no big deal, but this-" he tapped it lightly- "is a weak spot. This egg may be used for baking purposes, but not for eating on its own!"

"Ohhhh." Ash nodded. "I see. Um, is this one safe?" He picked up an egg with a few spots on it and tapped it. "The shell feels strong." Cilan checked it himself and sure enough, it was perfect! The rest of the eggs proved useable as well, so he selected another four and proceeded to teach Ash the way to crack one without getting bits of shell into the mixture.

Ash selecting a good egg had been a lucky shot, though. Twice, Ash would over-measure the pepper or under-measure the salt and they had to retry three times before the dry ingredients were just so. He spilled while trying to beat the milk in with the eggs, and nearly tipped the pan over trying to reach for the spices. But Cilan would explain what he did wrong, tell him the right way to do it and Ash would nod as if he were mentally taking notes. He'd probably have to remind Ash later so he could actually write everything down, but he was a good listener, willing to learn from his mistakes.

When it came time to make the rice, Ash had at least figured out measuring things without spilling and the art of careful pouring. But Cilan was still the one who put them together, Ash watching intently with every step until it was time to add the green onions. That Ash could do without too much fuss...mainly because Cilan had cut the onions beforehand and all Ash had to do was sprinkle them on.

"So? Think it's okay?" Ash asked. His apron was covered in milk splotches and spices, and he had a smudge of paprika on his cheek. But his eyes were hopeful and Cilan knew today hadn't been a waste of time.

"Not bad for a first lesson," he said, and kissed Ash briefly. "Think you'd want more?"

"Of course! This was actually pretty fun, now I know why you and Brock like it so much!" Ash smiled, then looked around the kitchen and gulped. "Maybe next time I won't make such a mess."

"We'll get that later." Cilan fixed three plates of eggs and rice, poured three cups of tea and carried everything out to the picnic table on a tray. "Right now, though..."

"...it's tasting time!" Ash finished for him, and Cilan smiled proudly.

Yes, today had definitely not been a waste of time.


End file.
